


Ability to Fly

by wolfprincesszola



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfprincesszola/pseuds/wolfprincesszola
Summary: Tommy has always looked up to Wilbur and has always had the dream of flying high. What does Tommy do when Wilbur loses his wings?
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Ability to Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s been a hot minute since I’ve posted anything. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I’ve been so busy. But don’t worry. It’s still me, posting and writing at 12 AM when I SHOULD BE DOING HOMEWORK. Hahahahaha end me. Also this fic is based on the Winged!Tommy comics by [@.impcraig](https://www.instagram.com/impcraig/) :). Go check them out.
> 
> TW: Implied Suicide, Mentioned Blood  
> CW: Swearing

Tommy would finally be able to fly.

From a young age, he would watch Wilbur and Phil flying from the ground. He always thought that they looked so cool, gliding.

Tommy had little wings, his arms being a bigger wingspan than his wings, but they still worked.

He had been so excited to learn how to fly and now was the time.

“Tommy, you ready?” Phil asked as he held his hand out.

Tommy looked at Wilbur nervously, who just smiled. “Don’t worry, Tommy. I was scared my first time too. Phil’s got you.”

Tommy smiled, grabbing his father’s hand tightly as Phil started to fly up.

His stomach turned and his heart leaped as he went up into the air. It was a weird feeling.

He tried to flap his wings like he’d seen his family do plenty of times but to no avail. Nothing was happening.

“Oi, Tommy, you need to start flapping your wings,” Wilbur remarked from the ground as he looked up at his brother.

“Oi, dickhead, I’m trying!” Tommy glared.

Phil was patient for someone who had to deal with those two every day. “Tommy, try not to focus on flapping your wings as more of opening them. They’re still sort of closed.”

He concentrated on trying to open them. Nothing.

“What’s wrong, Tommy?” Wilbur had flown up, looking at Tommy’s distressed face. Wilbur looked worried.

“It’s not working, Dad,” Tommy muttered, panicking. He could feel tears start to prick at his eyes, “Wilby, why isn’t it working? Am I not able to fly? Are my wings just useless-”

“Hey, hey, Big T. Just take a deep breath. It’s always a little hard at the start. Come on, we’ll keep working on it. You don’t have to get it today. It took me a while to fly too.”

“Are you sure?” Tommy asked, “I can’t open my wings.”

“You just need some training.” Phil reassured, “Besides, you get to have the ability to fly. Techno can’t have that, can he?”

“I guess not.” Tommy smiled confidently, glad that he had something over his father’s student.

“Come on, why don’t we start with something more simple? On the ground too.” Wilbur smiled. “We can start with trying to open your wings down here. It’ll probably be easier.”

Tommy nodded as Phil lowered him down.

Everything was going to be okay. He’d be able to fly.

\-----------

Some time had passed since Tommy’s last flying attempt. He had been training his wings and his family had helped him through his struggles of opening his wings. He was able to open and close them, but he still hadn’t taken off since that one day.

He thought it was finally time.

“Dad, I think I want to try to fly again.”

Phil smiled, “Alright then, let’s try. Let me get my hat and then we can go out.”

“Can we come too?” Techno perked up as he walked into the room with Wilbur. “I can catch Tommy if you guys drop him.”

Phil raised an eyebrow, “Will you?”

“I dunno, will I?” Techno smirked.

After a glare and nudge from Wilbur, Techno sighed, “Of course I will.”

“Then get ready, boys. Tell Tubbo to get ready as well; I’m sure he wants to see Tommy fly.”

It had taken an hour for the boys to finally get out into the open with all the fuss of four children, but once they had, Wilbur had taken to the skies.

“Come on, Tommy, try.” Wilbur smiled, excited for his brother.

It was clear that Techno and Tubbo were excited too. Despite Techno being a bit tsundere at times, Tommy could tell that he really cared and that he would catch him if Tommy ever fell. Tommy trusted his family more than anything.

“I’ve got you,” Phil muttered as he started to fly up, waiting for Tommy to open his wings.

Tommy couldn’t help but feel his heart soar as he managed to open his wings and start flapping them.

For the first few minutes, Phil had guided him through flight, holding his hand and reassuring him.

Then, at one point, Phil had let go and Tommy had been okay. At least until he panicked.

Wilbur had been below him just in case he fell, but Tommy hadn’t fallen into Wilbur’s arms. He had been pretty shaky, so the moment that Phil let go of him, he was flying all over the place while falling. He tried to slow his fall with his wings, but his panicked state allowed him to continuously flap his wings, which was not ideal.

Before he could hit the ground and split his head open, someone had caught him. Techno.

“You know, for someone that can fly, you looked like one of those American chickens that desperately try not to face their inevitable death,” Techno remarked as he let the boy down, “You should try being good.”

“You’re such a dickhead.” Tommy scoffed as the rest of his family surrounded him, relieved that he was fine.

Techno just chuckled, “You did well today.”

“Really?” Tommy asked, “It didn’t really seem like it was good.”

“It was better than Wilbur’s first flight,” Phil remarked, smiling.

“Tommy, I’m proud of you.” Wilbur ruffled the younger’s hair, “I think all of us are. Now, you wanna go up again?”

It made his heart warm. His big brother, the one he looked up to, was proud of him.

Tommy laughed, “I think I’ve given us all enough of a scare today. I’ll try it tomorrow.”

“Good choice.” Phil sighed in relief, “Next time, we need a trampoline on this whole area. We were glad that Techno had fast instincts this time.”

Tommy was making progress on his flight. Soon.

\-----------

Tommy hadn’t really been practicing his flying skills. He had been too busy helping Wilbur build his own country. The beginning of L’manberg.

He knew that flight could help them in the long-term battle, but Tommy was too busy being his brother’s right-hand man to try and practice it. Besides, he still had years to learn it before his wings would become underdeveloped.

“Tommy, I’m going out.”

“What for?” Tommy perked up, “I thought we were still making plans for what we want to do with L’manberg.”

“Dream’s angry. He doesn’t want me doing this.” Wilbur sighed, “I agreed to go fight with him. I just want L’manberg to be free.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this, Wil?” Tommy asked, now scared for his brother.

“Hey, Tommy, you don’t need to worry.” Wilbur smiled, “I’ll come back safe with the freedom of L’manberg in hand. Then we can go help you fly afterward. Okay?”

Tommy felt an uneasiness in his stomach, but nodded, “Do you want me to come to support you? I can bring Dad.”

“Don’t you have homework assigned by Dad to do?” Wilbur raised an eyebrow.

He groaned, “Don’t remind me.”

Wilbur chuckled, ruffling the younger’s hair, “Finish it. I’ll be back before you know it, okay?”

“Okay.” Tommy went to hug his brother, “Good luck. I love you.”

“Thanks, Tommy. I love you too.”

With that, Tommy watched his brother leave, wondering if that was the last he’d ever see of Wilbur anymore.

\-----------

It had been hours since Wilbur had left home. Tommy was starting to get worried. It was almost sundown and he wondered if Wilbur had even gotten out alive.

He told Phil and they decided to take a stroll around until they’d find him or Dream.

It wasn’t long before they found Wilbur and Dream. They were fighting and it seemed like Wilbur was losing the upper hand quickly.

“WILBUR!” Tommy shouted as he started to run towards him.

Dream turned around to see the two, laughing, “This’ll be good. An audience always makes a fight better.”

Wilbur was on the ground and Dream was seconds away from striking his face to end his life.

Tommy called to Wilbur again, trying to run towards him, but Phil held him back.

“Tommy.”

“DAD? What are you doing? Why aren’t you letting me go to him? LET ME HELP HIM!” Tommy desperately begged his dad as Phil held him back.

“Tommy, cover your eyes.”

“WILBUR!” Tommy yelled one last time before Dream struck down. And in a reflex, Wilbur turned. The ax hit his wings, blood spurting out.

Wilbur didn’t move as Dream kept swinging at his wings again and again. It was horrifying to watch.

How could he, after all? How could he watch his idol and brother get humiliated in the worst way possible?

He didn’t know, but he never stopped watching.

As soon as Dream was satisfied, he stood back.

Tommy rushed to Wilbur immediately, trying to see what was going on through Wilbur’s mind.

For a while, it was silent as Tommy watched Wilbur shake in fear.

Then, a loud scream escaped his lips. Then Wilbur was sobbing. Soon after, Tommy had started crying, embracing his brother.

All Phil did was stand there in horror and disgust.

“Are you happy, Dream?” His father had spat at the masked boy.

“L’manberg can be free.” Dream cleared his throat. “I’m sorry for what I’ve done.”

Tommy’s head snapped up, full of anger. “Is that it? My brother’s wings were just _fucking_ payment to you? A free country and an apology are what you have to give him after you just took away his world? What the _fuck_ is wrong with you, Dream? His wings were _everything_ to him and you’re over here, believing that we’d forgive you if you just said sorry! Well, that is bull-”

“TOMMY!” Phil hissed at his son, “I know you’re upset and angry. I am too, but that is NOT how you solve things.”

“No! He ruined-”

“Tommy, it’s okay,” Wilbur whispered. Tommy looked over at his brother, still not having moved from the ground. He was covered in his own blood. “Tommy, I went into this willingly and I lost something for the freedom of my country. If that means I had to lose my freedom, I’m okay with that.”

“But Wil-”

“Tommy.” Wilbur sighed, “I’m okay. Let’s just go home.”

He had stood up on his feet, holding onto a nearby pole for support. His center of gravity was different now that there were no wings behind him.

“I hope you’re proud of yourself, Dream.” Tommy spat as Phil pulled his boys back to his home.

It was not a good day.

\-----------

Tommy couldn’t help but feel cold. All the time. The house no longer was felt with the warmth of family and friendship. It didn’t feel warm when his father hugged him or when Tubbo made him laugh. Nothing had any more meaning.

Wilbur lost the meaning of feeling free and alive. His wings meant the world to him and he lost it. How could his brother ever recover from it?

How could he ever recover from the second-hand humiliation? He felt angry at Dream for doing this, he felt angry at his father for stopping him from saving him, but most importantly, he felt angry at himself because he couldn’t help Wilbur.

All Wilbur wanted to see was Technoblade. It made sense, they were attached and were almost like twins. But Tommy couldn’t help but feel upset that Wilbur didn’t want to see him.

“Hey, Tommy. I know that things have been hard recently, but do you want to try and fly again? To take your mind off of what’s been happening?” Phil asked one day.

Tommy had said yes, but it felt off to him. How could he still enjoy his freedom if Wilbur couldn’t? That was the day he promised himself that he’d do anything to help Wilbur. Because his brother meant the world to him. More than any sort of wings.

“You ready, Tommy?”

“Dad? I don’t want to learn to fly.” Tommy sighed, looking up at the sky.

“What? Why not?” Phil asked.

Tommy sighed, “I’d give up my wings for Wilbur. If it means that I don’t get to feel free and alive, I’ll take that. Because Wilbur’s my brother and I don’t want him to go through it alone.”

“Are you sure, Tommy?”

Tommy nodded. And that was the moment that it was set in stone. Tommy wouldn’t fly for Wilbur.

\-----------

“Techno, can you come here for a second?” Tommy asked. He didn’t want to ask, but he had been struggling for the past half an hour.

“What’s up?” Techno asked as he came into the bathroom.

“Can you help me hide my wings? The bandages don’t fit just right.”

“I’m sorry. Tommy, what? Flying is your dream. Why would you give that up?”

“Please. I don’t want Wilbur to feel alone through all of this. Help me.” Tommy begged.

Techno had sighed, giving in, “You need to wrap the bandages like this.”

“Thank you, Techno.” Tommy gave a small smile.

“I just hope that you don’t regret it in the long run.”

“Wilbur’s the best brother I could’ve ever had. I’d give the world if it meant that Wilbur would be himself again.”

“You’re very hopeful.” Techno sighed, “Don’t ever lose that.”

“I won’t,” Tommy whispered as he looked at himself again. It felt weird with his wings being hidden, but he’d get used to it soon. He’d have to if he was going to do this for the rest of his life.

The decision was set in stone. He’d never fly again for Wilbur.

\-----------

Things had changed since that one day. Tommy was starting to lose faith in Wilbur. He was going insane.

It all came crashing down on the day of the festival. Tommy had seen Wilbur go into the TNT room and he had foolishly followed.

“We’re almost set. We’re only missing a small bit before the festival starts. Tommy, do me a favor and get as much TNT as possible.”

“No.” Tommy looked at his brother. Tommy realized that it wasn’t Wilbur anymore. He had gone insane, but he was just hoping that maybe reason would strike through and show the real Wilbur again. The one that Tommy looked up to.

The one that encouraged Tommy to learn how to fly. The one that founded L’manberg. He missed that Wilbur.

“Tsk. Don’t be silly-”

“NO! SHUT UP! I’M NOT BEING SILLY!” Tommy snapped. “Blowing up L’manberg? After all we’ve accomplished?”

“Tommy, this isn’t L’manberg anymore. I LOST EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING THAT MATTERED TO ME. But you won’t get it, Tommy.” Wilbur scoffed, smiling.

“I DO!” Tommy burst out, “I gave up my wings for you! I gave up my chance to feel free and alive like you did.”

His voice started to crack as he felt himself holding back tears.

Wilbur’s expression started to change before it settled on a smile, “The wings mean nothing to me, Tommy. I lost them a long time ago. They are nothing to me.”

That was the moment that Tommy didn’t want more than to not be in the same room that Wilbur was in. But he had to let Wilbur know his feelings.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU IDIOT! FUCK YOU! You’re a selfish asshole! I hate you! I gave up _my_ dream for you and you don’t fucking care!” Tommy sobbed as he pushed against Wilbur’s back, “I gave up so much. I told Phil not to teach me how to fly and begged Techno to help me cover them up so that you won't be alone on the ground. I did this all because of you. I gave it all up for YOU, asshole. You KNOW how much I dreamt of flying after watching you and dad dance in the far sky together. I wanted to experience the same feeling, the same freedom, but I gave it up for you. I helped you with all your projects cause you were still my big brother and hero in my eyes. And you know what, Will? After everything I did for you, _you are the worst brother of them all_."

He couldn’t see Wilbur’s expression, but he knew that Wilbur wouldn’t care.

All he did was rip off his bandages.

Wilbur turned around, “What the-did you just rip off your bandages?”

“You know what, Will? I will fly and make sure you watch me.” He looked at his brother with the most determined and angry face, “And I will do it now!”

And then nothing happened.

“Wait-why-t-they won’t move...they...they won’t react…” Tommy panicked.

Wilbur’s facade broke, “Tommy, I-”

“It’s already too late.” Tommy glared, “Go ahead. Blow it up for all I care. It’s not like you ever even cared about me anyway. It’s always been Techno’s that’s the favorite.”

He walked away and Wilbur tried to walk towards him, trying to tell his brother that he was sorry.

None of them even noticed when they left the button room only for someone to close the room and break the button.

\-----------

Things had happened since the last time he really talked to Wilbur alone. Wilbur had gotten crazier and Tommy couldn’t stop the unravelment Wilbur was going through.

When the day of the Manberg-Pogtopia War came, Tommy knew that one of them wasn’t going to make it out alive, whether it be him or Wilbur.

And as he watched his own father kill Wilbur because L’manberg was gone, he knew that his family had fallen apart.

When he heard that Wilbur had said that L’manberg was never meant to be and as he saw Techno causing anarchy because of government, he knew that his family had fallen apart.

And as Tubbo was announced as president of New L’manberg and he had been exiled, he knew that there was no coming back from this. It was permanently damaged.

Phil had been there to send Tommy off. He looked upset. Rightfully so, but he couldn’t do anything against Dream. Of course, he couldn’t, Tubbo still needed him and now Ranboo did too.

But Tommy wished that Phil sending him off wasn’t the last time that Phil had ever flown.

Because that’s what he had heard from Techno and Ranboo.

His father had lost so much. To the point where he stopped flying.

Just like Tommy and Wilbur.

\-----------

Exile had been hard on him. It really had.

It didn’t help that Dream, the one to hurt him, was the only one who really cared to visit him. The one who had started this problem with chopping off Wilbur’s wings.

So, one day, Tommy had been so sick of it.

He was so tired of waiting around for someone to visit him. For someone to truly care.

He realized that no one really did. He wasted his life, following someone who wasn’t worth idolizing, even giving up his freedom to help them. And now where was he? Exiled with no one to talk to.

He was tired and looking at the pool below him, he knew that he’d be able to rest soon. As he fell back into the pool, he felt the warmth engulf him. He felt at peace because he knew that at least...he got to fly one last time.

_**TommyInnit tried to swim in lava** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Follow my [socials](https://wolfprincesszola.carrd.co/#socials) for more.


End file.
